IC
-ic, -ical (= of, pertaining to etc., ... or ...s) * ◊ -ico; -ica; prosaic etc.; arabic etc.; cubic etc.; dramatic etc; jornalistic etc.; methodic etc.; nostalgic etc.; psychologic etc. * -ica ???? * pt: sufixo substantivo com substantivos (= a ciência ou estudo de...) compare: logica etc.; ethica etc.; botanica etc.; gymnastica etc. * en: suffixo substantive with nouns -ic, -ics (= the science or study of ...) * ◊ logica etc.; ethica etc.; botanica etc.; gymnastica etc. =icarian= * adj =icarie= * adj * icarie ???? * pt: adj icário/a * en: adj Icarian; * Mar Icarie Icarian Sea =icaro= * sub n pr * Icaro (í-) ???? * pt: npr Mitol. Ícaro * en: npr Mythol. Icarus * ◊ icarie =iceberg= * sub * iceberg A ???? * pt: n iceberg A * en: n iceberg =ice-cream= * sub =icefield= * sub =ichneumon= * sub =ichor= * sub =ichorose= * adj * ichthy- ???? * en: n in derivatives and compounds ichthy-, ichthyo- (= fish) * ◊ ichthyic; ichthyocolla etc.; ichthyol etc.; ichthyologo etc.; ichthyophage etc. =ichthyic= * adj * ichthyic ???? * pt: adj Zool. ictico/a * en: adj Zool. ichthyic * ichthyicultor ???? * pt: n icticultor * ichthyicultura ???? * pt: n icticultura =ichthyocolla= * sub * ichthyocolla ???? * pt: n icticola, cola de peixe * en: n fish-glue, ichthyocol =ichthyographia= * sub =ichthyographic= * adj =ichthyoide= * adj =ichthyol= * sub * ichthyol ???? * pt: n Farm. ictiol * en: n Pharm. ichthyol =ichthyolitho= * sub * ichthyolitho (-ó-) ???? * pt: n Paleontol. ictiolito * en: n Paleontol. ichthyolite =ichthyologia= * sub * ichthyologia (-ía) ???? * pt: n ictiologia * en: n ichthyology =ichthyologic= * adj * ichthyologic ???? * pt: adj ictiológico/a * en: adj ichthyological =ichthyologista= * sub * ichthyologista ???? * pt: n ictiologista * en: n ichthyologist =ichthyologo= * sub * ichthyologo (-ólogo) ???? * pt: n ictiólogo * en: n ichthyologist * ◊ ichthyologia-ichthyologista; ichthyologic =ichthyophage= * adj * ichthyophage (-ófage) ???? * pt: adj ictiofago/a * en: adj ichthyophagous, fish-eating * ◊ ichthyophagia; ichthyophago =ichthyophagia= * sub * ichthyophagia (-ía) ???? * pt: n ictiofagia * en: n ichthyophagy =ichthyophago= * sub * ichthyophago (-ófago) ???? * pt: n ictiofago * en: n ichthyophagist =ichthyophobia= * sub =ichthyosauro= * sub * ichthyosauro ???? * pt: n Paleontol. ictiossauro * en: n Paleontol. ichthyosaur, ichthyosaurus =ichthyose (-osis)= * sub =icing= * sub * -ico ???? * pt: sufixo substantivo com substantivos (= hábil em arte ou ciência de...) compare: critico etc.; diplomatico etc.; historico etc.; magico etc.; musico etc.; physico etc. * en: suffixo substantive with nouns; usually correlative to words in -ic and -ica -ic, -ician, -icist (= one skilled in the art or science of ...) * ◊ critico etc.; diplomatico etc.; historico etc.; magico etc.; musico etc.; physico etc. =icone= * sub * icone ???? * pt: n ícone * en: n icon * ◊ iconic; iconographo etc.; iconoclasta etc.; iconolatra etc.; iconostase etc. =iconic= * adj * iconic ???? * pt: adj icónico/a * en: adj iconic =iconicitate= * sub =iconoclasma= * sub =iconoclasta= * sub * iconoclasta ???? * pt: n iconoclasta * en: n iconoclast * ◊ iconoclastic =iconoclastic= * adj * iconoclastic ???? * pt: adj iconoclastico/a * en: adj iconoclastic =iconographia= * sub * iconographia (-ía) ???? * pt: n iconografia * en: n iconography =iconographic= * adj * iconographic ???? * pt: adj iconográfico/a * en: adj iconographic =iconographo= * sub * iconographo (-nó-) ???? * pt: n iconógrafo * en: n iconographer * ◊ iconographia; iconographic =iconolatra= * sub * iconolatra (-nó-) ???? * pt: n iconolatra * en: n iconolater * ◊ iconolatria =iconolatria= * sub * iconolatria (-ía) ???? * pt: n iconolatria * en: n iconolatry =iconologia= * sub * iconologia (-ía) ???? * pt: n iconologia * en: n iconology =iconologic= * adj =iconologista= * sub * iconologista ???? * pt: n iconologista =iconologo= * sub * iconologo (-nó-) ???? * pt: n iconólogo * en: n iconologist * ◊ iconologia =iconometro= * sub =iconoscopio= * sub =iconostase (-asis)= * sub * iconostase (-nó-) ???? * pt: n iconostase * en: n iconostasis =iconotheca= * sub =icosahedro= * sub =icteric= * adj * icteric ???? * pt: adj icterico/a =icterico= * sub * icterico ???? * pt: n icterico =ictero= * sub * ictero ???? * pt: n icterícia =ictus= * sub